


A Moment of Unexpected Joy

by HandwithQuill



Series: Unknown Moments [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, smidgen of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandwithQuill/pseuds/HandwithQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Tumblr Tinuviel-Undomiel asked: Unknown Moments Belle, have you and Gold discussed having kids?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Unexpected Joy

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably as happy as this verse will ever get.

It wasn't his usual day. 

That was the second Tuesday of every month. Today was a day that Sheldon Gold didn't feel like being cooped up in his shop. So, he closed up and started walking, letting his feet take him where they willed. Somehow that ended up being the edge of town and, seeing where he was, he turned and made his way through the headstones to visit Bae. 

But he stopped short when he saw he wasn't alone in the graveyard. As silent as he could be, he crept closer to see what Belle was doing. 

“I hope you like these,” she said, transferring the plant over to the hole she had dug in front of the stone. “I know Honeysuckles aren't typical grave plants, but the scent make me happy, and I hope it will do the same for you. Also, Honeysuckle means “bonds of love” in flower language and that's what a family has.”

She played with the plant for a little while longer, before sitting back on her heels. 

“Your Papa still misses you, but he's doing fine. And no matter what, Bae, you will never be replaced in his heart. Not even by...” 

She trailed off and stood, her hand resting on her abdomen. Sheldon's heart jumped in his chest at the sight and what it could mean. 

“Belle?”

She turned, startled. 

“Sheldon, I...”

Whatever she said after that he didn't hear, his eyes still focused on her hand. 

“Belle, are you....” 

His throat was tight as he swallowed. She smiled at him and held out her hand. 

“There's something I need to tell you.”


End file.
